


Война

by winni_w



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ретеллинг одной из самых болезненных сцен фильма "На Западном фронте без перемен"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Война

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2012.

Ридус, вздрогнув, очнулся от приглушенных взрывов.   
Поясница заныла - он всю ночь пролежал, скрюченный, на сырой земле воронки от снаряда. Сейчас рассветало - на небе, сжатом обрывистой стенкой ямы, медленно разливалось бледно-желтое сияние.   
В желудке Ридуса резануло, он сморщился и схватился за живот. С прошлого вечера солдат ничего не ел. Повара работали из рук вон плохо. На этой войне о солдатах не думали совсем. Пищу не подвозили, снаряжение тем более, боеприпасы исчезали на глазах - как и однополчане. Бежал - срезали очередью, и все, и нет человека. Норман сладострастно представил себе тарелку бобов из огромного котла, который чудом приехал на прошлой неделе - то есть, его привезли, но такой прекрасный котел, полный еды, хотелось очеловечивать и даже обожествлять.   
Чесночная подлива, боже мой! Живот зверски заурчал и заныл. Тогда же убили лучшего друга Ридуса, но голод ставил перед глазами не труп почти родного человека, а вмазанные в грязь бобы. Солдаты толпились у котла, сверху - фьюууу! - снаряд, и еду вместе с поваром и случайными жертвами разнесло по роте. Живые лежали носом в землю, проклиная француза, надумавшего уронить бомбу именно сюда и сейчас. Ридус-то успел урвать себе тарелку. А его друг - нет. И больше никогда не сможет съесть ни единого боба.  
Рядом кто-то мучительно застонал. Ридус дернулся и вспомнил, что это французский солдат. Норман ранил его в живот.   
Получилось все нелепо, как и все на этой войне: бежал в атаку, тут рванул снаряд, Норман, контуженный ударной волной, упал в свежую воронку, а тут с другой стороны соскочил француз. Ридус, хоть сознание и плыло, но понял, что сейчас его - того, ну и ткнул, не глядя, штыком. Получилось - в живот врагу. Усатый француз выпучил глаза, выхватил нож из-за пояса и, падая, косо махнул в Нормана - промазал и только ранил его в ногу. Земля посыпалась - и вот они на дне. Француз отцепился от него, занятый своей раной, тут бы и бежать - но Ридус побоялся вылезать, потому что самолеты бомбили вовсю. Свистело и грохотало, земля тряслась, уши закладывало, в голове звенел колокол - какое тут "в атаку". Поэтому солдат немного полежал, а там и бой ушел вперед. Звон в голове исчез, но зато вспухла раненая нога - ее жгло, нервы дергало от боли по всему телу.   
А сейчас - раннее утро, и фронт, похоже, откатился довольно далеко. Здесь в воронке царила стылая тишина, вдалеке только бухали редкие взрывы. И холод, и могильная глина, и круг неба над головой.  
Француз повернул голову к Норману - глаза у бедняги жутко закатились, показывая слепые белки. Добить надо бы. Рана в живот - самая плохая. Ридус поднял было свою винтовку, и тут враг вдруг посмотрел на него - а в глазах такая чудовищная боль, такой смертный ужас, что Норман застыл на месте. Француз заплакал, молча, без единого всхлипа, слезы струились по щекам. А Ридус вспомнил свою маму и сестру, как они там, наверное, тоже плакали, читая повестки "Убиты и пропали без вести", что вывешивались на главной площади. Они писали ему в письме об этом.  
А ведь у француза тоже мать. И жена с детьми, наверное. А Ридус его - штыком. Война.  
Его ожгло стыдом и раскаянием, словно перевернуло всего. Не понимая вполне, что делает, он подполз к французу, подсунул руку ему под шею и стал пороть какую-то чушь, обливаясь слезами, о прощении, об этой войне, о том, как ему жалко и больно, и стыдно, и господи, можешь ли ты простить меня, убийцу? Француз хрипел и ворочал головой туда-сюда.  
А потом глаза его прояснились, он посмотрел на небо, выдохнул - и не вдохнул. Ридус почувствовал, как расслабилось его тело.


End file.
